Blue Jeans
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: Entro en la habitación, hizo que mis ojos se quemaran. Su aspecto era como el de James Dean, seguro de si mismo, es completamente único y demasiado peligroso. Eres demasiado fresco como la muerte y enfermizo como un cáncer... -Y si fue que se volvió mi vida una canción oscura, llena de temores y de un futuro incierto. Nota: summary completo cuando suba el primer capitulo.
1. Intro

**hello, chicas y chicos... la verdad no se que hago subiendo nueva historia cuando tengo dos sin terminar. pero cuando una idea sirgue hay que dejarla correr... las actualizaciones por el momento de esta historia serán una vez al mes. **

* * *

**Blue jeans **

**Lo vi, y pensé que esto no sería tan fuerte… pero ahora que lo he mirado con más calma y por varios meses, me he dado cuenta que es lo que quiero junto a mí.**

**Se ha ido, porque su naturaleza se lo obliga, él no es de ningún lugar, ni de ninguna parte. Él se mueve junto al viento, va de un lugar a otro…**

**Su hogar no es más que la carretera o un camino sin fin.**

**Es irónico pero así fue como lo conocí en un camino desolado… y desde un principio sabía que esto pasaría, que me dejaría, pero soy masoquista, siempre lo he sido y las malas costumbres no se quitan de un momento a otro. Que iba a saber yo que ese muchacho desaliñado y con una moto se iba a robar mi corazón. Se iba a ir y a prometerme que volvería. Aun lo espero y aun lo sigo esperando. **

**Pueden pasar mil años y no habrá nadie que ocupe este vacío en mi alma, en mi corazón.**

**Pero hoy he tomado la decisión de buscarlo, porque no estaré mas con esta incertidumbre de saber si está vivo o muerto…**

**ATT: Clary.**

muy corto... si pero bueno espero que comenten.


	2. Libre

Primer capitulo de Blue Jeans, espero que sea de su agrado.

Este capitulo ha sido beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore

la historia es mi yo solo utilizo los personajes de cassandra clare a mi antojo.

la canción es: footloose

* * *

Capitulo 1

Libre

¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Me gritaba mi mente. Por más rápido que quisiera correr mis piernas no me dan para más, sin ni siquiera notarlo sentí como caía de rodilla en un carcho de agua, mojándome de inmediato casi todo el cuerpo, trate de incorporarme pero mis fuerzas me habían abandonado, solo me quedaba la esperanza de ser invisible...

Quede en cuatro piernas y comencé a gatear para acercarme y esconderme detrás de unos árboles y matorrales que estaban a pocos pasos de mí. Asustada y con el Jesús en la boca llegue a duras penas a donde al parecer podía ser mi escondite. Mi respiración estaba acelerada sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Con las ramas y hojas secas que había a mí alrededor trataba de cubrirme en lo que trataba de tranquilizarme un poco.

Trate de calmar mi respiración pero era difícil, trate de ver entre los arbustos y vi dos sombras que se acercaban. Eran ellos, apreté mis ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera ayudar, sin embargo me abrace a mis rodillas y deje todo en manos de Dios.

Solo se escuchaba el grujir de las hojas secas al ser pisadas, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Maldita sea Raphael, la dejaste escapar-grito uno de los hombre, del cual no reconocía su voz.

-La culpa fue tuya, pedazo de imbécil- sentí un golpe que provenía de aquellos dos hombres -cuando se enteré el jefe nos va a matar-trate de mirar entre los arbustos y vi cuando Raphael se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto el otro hombre.

-A donde crees idiota-grito molesto- a buscar a la zorra que tu... Que tu pedazo de animal dejaste escapar- grito con ira mientras iba pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Ya cálmate Raphael-dijo el otro hombre a medida que se encaminaban hacia el lugar de donde habían venido.

Respire profundo y me tire despacio al suelo para no hacer ruido, mire al cielo y vi que al lado de la luna había una estrella que brillaba. Me sentí aliviada respire hondo. Por esta vez me había salvado, lo único que me quedaba era huir.

No supe cuento tiempo me demore observando hacia el cielo, solo pude darme cuenta cuando el sol comenzaba a dar pequeños rayos de luz, me levante sintiendo un gran mareo que hizo que todo a mi alrededor diera vuelta. Cuando logre estabilizarme comenzó a descender la colina que se encontraba detrás de mí, quería buscar un lugar donde pudiera esconderme hasta que todo se calmara.

Mientras iba caminando entre rocas, charcos de lodo y ramas secas, mi mente divagaba sobre las razones por la cual me encontraba en esta situación: la primera era por haberme robado 7 kilos de cocaína, si de cocaína, eran de mi padrastro Lucían y pues los tome para venderlos y obtener una buena ganancia, pero él me descubrió, mejor dicho Raphael me descubrió y le fue con el chisme, maldito hippie.

Llegue a la carretera a duras penas, las pocas fuerzas que tenía estaban a punto de abandonarme. Mire el cielo, supuse que debían de ser como las 10 de la mañana, pero la realidad era que no estaba segura, iba a un lado de la carretera esperando a que alguien me diera un aventón.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando todas las piedras que se me atravesaban en mi camino y cantando una canción de los años 80, me encaminaba a ser libre por completo.

Comencé a cantar a todo pulmón la primera estofa de aquella canción.

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_

_That times's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling or else_

_I'll tear up this town_

Comencé a bailar el ritmo de la canción, iba corriendo alzando los brazos y dando pequeños saltos.

_Now I gotta cut loose_

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose..._

-¡Púdrete Lucían!-grite. Me puse a hacer el paso del caminante sobre la luna, cuando sentí que una moto se detuvo enfrente de mi _oh maldita sea, me vieron bailando_ pensé.

Era una moto Harley Dawson, se notaba que era nueva, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era el que iba montado en ella. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de esas que dicen _i´m a bad boy, _unas Ray Bans negras y el cabello desaliñado.

-Qué lindo mueves ese trasero-dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus lentes sobre su cabeza. Entrecerré mis ojos y seguí mi camino, _pervertido tenía que ser_.

-¿Hey, preciosa a dónde vas?-pregunto el muy idiota.

-Eso no te importa-grite, tratando de caminar rápido, por si intentaba algo raro.

Aunque inmediatamente caí en cuenta de que estaba en medio de una carretera que era totalmente desierta y que si llegaba a pasar algo solo me quedaría colaborar si me pretendía violar, pues no me opondría. ¿Quién me salvaría? Pues nadie, así que lo mejor era aflojar los músculos de mi vagina y dejarlo entrar con facilidad, para que no me hiciera daño… pero… qué coño me pasa, todavía el tipo Harley no se había acercado a mí y ya yo me estaba imaginando… como entraba lentamente en mi… _ya basta Clary_ me regañe mentalmente.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire

-Voy hacia Aberdeen. ¿Me das un aventón?-le pregunte batiendo mis pestañas

Se acercó nuevamente hacia mí.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ok era un odioso, más que comprobado. Igual yo podía ir caminando. Ok no, a quien quiero mentirle. Además en el estado deprimente en el cual se encontraba mi aspecto lo que más necesitaba era una ducha.

-Bueno… seguiré caminando-dije retomando mi camino. Conté mentalmente. 3... 2... 1…

-Está bien te llevare-dijo gritando para que lo pudiera escuchar. _No te pudiste negar verdad. _Nadie se puede negar ante estos ojitos verdosos_. _Reí en mi interior_._

Me di la vuelta y espere a que se acercara nuevamente, me tendió un casco, el cual me coloco solo por seguridad, porque por higiene… estaba completamente segura que desde el momento que me lo colocara tendría piojos.

…

No era la primera vez que me montaba en una moto, no me molestaba la velocidad pero este animal conducía como un maniático, se la metía a todos los autos que alcanzaba. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos se detuvo en una gasolinera.

-Dime a donde te llevo-dijo bajando de la moto.

Había que admitir que el chico tenia lo suyo pero dios tenía una pinta que decía _huye de mí, no te convengo. _Pero para ser sincera, eso era lo que más me llamaba la atención sería la clase de chico que Jocelyn echaría de la casa a escobazos y a la vez diciendo:_ Clarissa este no es un hombre para ti. _Pero ella se había casado con una igual o peor, así que no tendría por qué lamentarme, claro si es que llegara a pasar algo entre los dos, lo cual dudaba.

-mmm-murmure sin saber que decir- te puedo pedir otro favor.

El bacilo pero a la final asintió con la cabeza

-Necesito ropa y otras cosas, podrías llevarme de comprar, es que es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar y no sé a dónde ir.- El suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Que me darás a cambio-me pregunto al tiempo que enarcaba sus cejas pobladas.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, a menos que quieres contagiarte de sida pues podemos tener sexo-le dije sin pensarlo. El soltó una carcajada y termino de llenar el tanque de la moto.

-Por dios niñita, no quiero tener sexo contigo, no me gustas, no te has visto en el espejo acaso- _maldito_ grite en mi mente, como se atrevía llamarme fea. Tal vez tenía razón, estaba toda llena de lodo y con raspones y olía a mil y un demonios pero yo no era fea mi mama me decía hermosa. Hice un puchero. Para las mamás sus hijos son hermosos así tengan tres ojos.

-Eres un estúpido-le dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

-Princesita era broma, yo te llevó. Hoy estoy de buen humor.- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa perfecta y de esas que destellan rayos de luz.

-Ok no te pediré más nada y si quieres te puedo invitar a almorzar para que veas que soy agradecida.

El no dijo nada, se montó en la moto y se acercó a donde estaba yo.

…

Después de ir al Wal-Mart y comprar alrededor de 10 camisas, 5 blue jeans, ropa interior y artículos de aseo, nos encontrábamos en una cafetería comiendo milanesas de pollo y una ensalada cesar.

-Después de todo cómo te llamas-me pregunto el chico Harley

-Clarissa pero todos me llaman Clary-dije mientras tomaba de mi Coca-Cola- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Jace- que nombre tan simple dije en mi mente.

-Y se puede saber porque estabas en medio de la carretera sola y… toda sucia-me pregunto mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Es una larga historia-no quería entrar en detalles así que me concentre nuevamente en mi comida, pero había un grave problema y era que no tenía donde dormir esta noche. Me debatía en pedirle alojo al chico Harley… es decir Jace, pero no quería abusar.

-Bueno, Clary gracias por el almuerzo y por dejar mi casco lleno de lodo, espero verte algún día y que me pagues con algo que valga la pena-me dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Ya va un momento he…-no sabía que inventar, tenía dinero suficiente para irme a un hotel pero, demonios y si Raphael me encontraba.

-Y ahora qué quieres-dijo molesto.

-Jace, sé que debes de estar cansado de mi presencia pero es que no tengo a donde ir-dije al borde de las lágrimas en realidad todo era actuación.

-No te has puesto a pensar que puedo ser un traficante de órganos o un sicópata ah-dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Si lo fueras ya me hubieras invitado hace rato a tu casa-le dije.

-Buen punto. Hagamos algo, esto de ser un buen samaritano no va conmigo-dijo mirando a la nada –te dejare quedarte solo esta noche, porque con esa cara y esa ropa no creo que te dejen entrar a ningún lado ok, te das un baño duermes en mi casa y a la mañana tú por tú lado y yo por el mío.

Bueno, la propuesta no estaba tan mal, ya después mañana pensaría que hacer.

El camino al basurero… al apartamento quise decir, fue muy rápido, el edificio era de solo 5 pisos y lucia muy viejo.

Jaced dejo las moto en el estacionamiento y subimos las escaleras, el iba en silencio cantando una canción entre dientes la cual no lograba identificar.

-Deja de hacer eso-le dije molesta.

-¿Él qué?- me pregunto deteniéndose y mirándome sorprendido.

-Susurrar, si vas a cantar hazlo en voz alta y listo-le dije. Odiaba cuando alguien cantaba en susurros y no podía identificar la canción.

-¿Eres de ese tipo de chicas que tiene traumas o manías?-decidí ignorarlo, era lo mejor sobre todo si aun quería dormir bajo un techo.

La verdad es que esa era una de mis tantas manía las cuales creo que no vale la pena mencionar, ahora a medida que vaya pasando este relato se darán cuenta.

Entramos al apartamento de Jace me quedé asombrada, con la boca abierta y todo era tan… tan ASQUEROSO, era una cochinada, camisas en el suelo, cajas de pizzas, latas de cervezas.

Respire muy hondo y me senté en la esquina del sofá el cual lucia más o menos limpio.

-Me imagino que quieres ducharte-dijo mientras copia un trozo de pizza. De donde mierdas lo había sacado. Yo solo me limite asentir con la cabeza.

Me indico donde era el baño y para mi sorpresa no lucia tan horrible lo único malo era que no tenía cortina así que si entraba me vería como dios me trajo al mundo. Me mire en el espejo roto que estaba en frente de mí y me asuste con mi reflejo, así que no entrare en detalles.

Esta ducha me hizo sentirme viva nuevamente, me puse unos pantalones de algodón negro y una franela azul, me desenrede el cabello y me cepille los dientes, guarde todo con mucho orden en mi maletín nuevo y salí a la sala y lo que estaba ante mis ojos me hicieron quedarme asombrada. Jace esta sin camisa y con un toalla envuelta en su cintura permitiéndome ver el comienzo de su v que se dirigía a su…

- me voy bañar te quedas en tu casa-dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose de mi vista

Clarissa mañana nos vamos a primera hora dijo mi subconsciente.

* * *

se que esta un poco corto pero apenas es el comienzo, espero que les guste y que me den su opinión.


	3. Nuevo nido

retomando de nuevo este fic, espero que sea de su agrado

los personajes son de Cassie, pero la historia es mía, solo mía...

Beteado por: JIME CULLEN SALVATORE DEL GRUPO FANFICTION TWILIGHT HISPANOAMERICA.

* * *

Blue Jeans

Capítulo 2

Nuevo nido.

Canciones: Man in the box (Alice in chains) y It´s my life (Bon Jovi).

_Clarissa, mañana nos vamos a primera_ hora dijo mi subconsciente.

Mientras que el chico Harley se bañaba, decidí hacer un pequeño recorrido por la sala y la cocina; el lugar era un chiquero, un desorden sin fin. La sala era pequeña, había un sofá, una tv de 42 pulgadas (era lo único que se encontraba en buenas condiciones) y una mesa con 4 sillas, cada una totalmente diferente a la otra. Suspire y me encamine a la cocina…

Había una nevera decente, una estufa eléctrica y un microondas. Pobre Jace tenía que pasarla súper mal en este lugar. Después de mi pobre inspección me volví a sentar en el sofá a esperar que Jace saliera del baño.

Al acabo de 5 minutos Jace regreso, se paró en frente de mí solo en bóxer, mi mandíbula se cayó y estaba segura que una gran cantidad de baba salía por mi boca. Su torso era impresionante…

El chasqueo los dedos delante de mis ojos., reaccione al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi vergüenza recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás ahí?-pregunto con un tono de burla en su voz.

Me aclare la garganta y le sonreí con nervios.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-le pregunte. Él se sentó a mi lado, tomo el control remoto del televisor y se puso a ver una película.

-En éste sofá, claro si no te molesta-dijo distraído.

-No me molesta-era lo único que podía decir.

-A menos que quieras dormir conmigo-dijo mientras alzaba una ceja. Rodé los ojos y me puse a ver la película. Media hora después estábamos gritando en frente de la televisión viendo un partido de futbol.

-¡Maldición!- grite -¿cómo coño se va a comer ese penal?

-Wow, que apasionada eres, me gusta- palmeo mi muslo y lo mire por la acción que acababa de hacer pero al verlo tan concentrado en el partido lo deje pasar.

Después que acabará el partido Jace subió a su cuarto, me trajo una sábana y una almohada, me deseo dulces sueños y desapareció de mi vista. Acomode mi ¨cama¨ y me acosté. Estaba tan cansada pero a la vez no podía conciliar el sueño haciendo que mi mente comenzara a trabajar…

¿Qué demonios haría mañana? ¿Irme? Pues era lo que me tocaba. Aunque tenía suficiente dinero no podía malgastarlo pagando la habitación en un hotel.

Aberdeen era un pueblo pequeño así que sería fácil que Aro me encontrara, lo mejor sería irme. Aprovecharía para visitar a mi tío Hogde . Sí, me iría a Washington.

Me desperté desorientada, sin saber dónde me encontraba pero a medida que mi visión se iba adaptando a la oscuridad reconocí el basurero en donde me encontraba (debían de ser como las 3 de la madrugada). Me levante a la cocina y agarre un cuchillo por si Jace resultaba siendo un asesino en serie.

_A buena hora vienes a tomar precaución_ me susurro una vocecita la cuál ignore. Iba caminando hacia mi cama cuando vi una silueta en frente de mí, grite tan fuerte que mi garganta comenzó a doler.

-Ya basta, mujer soy yo-dijo Jace al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos, me calle. Él se acercó y me miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?-pregunto.

-Nada-dije mientras lo escondía en mi espalda

-Eras muy rara, sabes- me reprocho mientras se metía en el baño.

_Ok, cálmate, respira. Clarissa estas siendo un poco paranoica. _Deje el cuchillo en la mesa y me acosté.

…

Comencé abrir los ojos al tiempo que una melodía inundaba mis oídos:

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut? _

_Jesus Christ, deny your maker _

Era _Grung_e. Trate de identificar la canción… Wow, era Alice in Chains.

_I'm the dog who gets beat _

_Shove my nose in shit _

_Won't you come and save me, save me _

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut? _

_Jesus Christ, deny your maker _

_He who tries, will be wasted _

_Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut _

Me levante y tome mi bolso de aseo, camine al baño. Realice mi rutina de limpieza y me encamine a mi sofá, deje las cosas allí y me fui a la cocina.

Ahora una nueva canción sonaba por toda la habitación.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)_

_-¿_Pásate de escuchar Alice in Chains a escuchar Bon Jovi?

Él sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando lo conocí… con destellos de luz.

-Mis gustos musicales son variados… en cuanto a los subgéneros del rock-dijo mientras servía dos vasos de yogurt.

-Ya somos dos-le dije mientras tomaba el vaso que él me estaba entregando.

Edward a simple vista parecía un chico malo pero por lo poco que lo he tratado me parece que es más que todo una fachada. Bueno eso era lo que yo suponía, ni que fuéramos amigos íntimos.

Desayunamos unos emparedados que había comprado en la panadería que estaba diagonal al apartamento, se lo agradecí sobretodo porque había pensado en mí. No volvimos hablar más, después que cada uno termino su desayuno nos separamos Jace subió a su cuarto y pues yo me comencé arreglar para irme de una vez por todas.

Me puse un jeans negro, una franela verde, un suéter y gorro de lana… ah y por ultimo unos lentes de sol. Tenía que estar lo más incógnita posible por si Raphael y el idiota que lo acompañaba aún andaban por éstos alrededores.

-Bueno Clary, un gusto haberte ayudado, espero no verte más nunca-dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar reír.

-Gracias por todo y por nada. ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?-le pregunte, el asintió.

-Limpia esta cochinada-le di la mano y salimos juntos. Él se fue en su moto hacía la derecha y yo a mi izquierda lista para enfrentarme a lo que sería mi nueva vida.

…

Comencé a caminar con mi bolso cruzado por mi pecho por toda la avenida, no sabía porque pero no quería irme, pero era lo mejor. Cuando llegue a la terminal de autobuses suspire lentamente y comencé hacer la fila para comprar mi boleto, solo faltaban 5 personas para que llegara mi turno cuando escuche una voz muy familiar.

-No creo que este aún aquí, ella es muy astuta ya debe estar de camino a Washington-dijo Raphael, la voz provenía detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, trate de que mi gorro de lana tapara bien mi cabello y que mis lentes (los cuales no eran necesarios ya que no hacía mucho sol) estuvieran en su lugar.

Camine lo más lejos que pude hasta que salí de la terminal. Me monte en el primer taxi que vi. Respire profundamente y le indique al señor que me llevara nuevamente al apartamento de Jace, tenía una proposición que hacerle. El muy estúpido no estaba así que me toco esperarlo en las escaleras sentadas, cerca de la 7 pm apareció, traía una caja de pizza y dos latas de cervezas.

-Oh Dios mío, dime que es una visión.

-Hola, necesit…-no me dejó terminar.

-No digas nada entra y hablamos después de que coma, no puedo pensar si tengo el estómago vacío- sonreí y lo seguí.

El muy amablemente me ofreció pizza y una cerveza, se lo agradecí mentalmente, estaba muy hambrienta.

-Cuéntame, ahora qué paso?

-Eh… no sé cómo empezar-le dije con sinceridad, no sabía si era buena idea contarle la verdad, el rodo los ojos y con la mano me hizo señas de que hablar.

-Es que… estoy escapando de mi… de mi… ex novio, si de mi ex novio- mentí – y lo vi esta tarde en la terminal e iba hacia mí mismo destino, me imagino que en busca de mí.

-¿Y tú novio te persigue… porque?-pregunto con una nota de incredibilidad.

-Ex novio. Y me persigue porque… yo termine con él y él no lo acepta-eso Clarissa haciéndole competencia a pinocho me susurró mi conciencia.

-Ah y déjame adivinar quieres quedarte conmigo-. Jace se veía muy pensativo, su cara me daba a entender que no le agradaba mi propuesta así que decidí hablar.

-Te pagare por vivir aquí, buscare un trabajo, limpiare este desorden pero no me digas que no… no estorbare te lo juro.

-Está bien. Solo por tres mes ¿Entendido?-dijo sin estar convencido. Le conteste con un ¨SI MI COMANDANTE¨. Él se levantó y subió a su cuarto, bajo a los 5 minutos y me tiro la sabana y la almohada que usé anoche. Yo sonreí mientras que el rodo los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté a dormir pero comencé a escuchar susurros que venían atrás vez de la puerta principal del apartamento. Me levante y me acerque lentamente, pegue mi oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Era una mujer pero no podía identificar lo que decía. Me puse de puntillas para mirar por el ojo mágico pero debía de estar tan sucio que no se veía nada. Definitivamente tenía que echarle una limpieza a este lugar si quería vivir aquí. Subí al cuarto de Jace para comentarle lo que había escuchado. En la planta superior había dos puertas, una que decía ¨_propiedad de Magnus Bane_¨ y a mi izquierda estaba una puerta toda vieja, la cual me dirigiría al cuarto de Edward. La puerta está entre abierta así que no tuve la necesidad de tocar, al estar adentro pude notar que no estaba tan sucio ni desordenado como pensé que estaría, al contrario estaba muy ordenado. Una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, una silla, dos maletas y una laptop.

Me acerque a la cama y lo llame.

-Jace hay alguien afuera y parece estar buscándote-le dije a ver si de una vez por todas se despertaba.

-Déjame dormir mujer-dijo al tiempo que se ponía una almohada en la cara.

-Entonces le abro la puerta- santo remedio, el señor se levantó como un resorte de la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra, esa mujer está loca-dijo mientras me jalaba por el abrazo y me hacía caer a su lado en la cama.

-¿Por qué está loca?-le pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Mira Clary, hay personas que no entienden lo que es sexo casual.

-No me digas, te la tiraste y ella hora anda detrás de ti, pero tú no le prometiste nada. Esa historia está tan trillada-le dije restándole importancia.

-Es cierto lo que te estoy contando. Si aún quieres vivir aquí no me contradigas-dijo molesto.

Nuevamente no me quedo otra que solo asentir. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que terminaría ahorcando a Jace.

Baje nuevamente a mi tan confortable cama, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero en esta oportunidad sí podía entender los lamentos de esa mujer los cuales eran: _yo te amo_. _Eres mi vida_ y _no me dejes_ _por favor_.

Rodé los ojos mientras mandaba al demonio a Jace y su ego de casanova, si había tenido la leve impresión de que él podría ser un bueno hombre pues ahora mismo esa ¨impresión¨ se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

* * *

creen que tenga futuro esta historia? comenten lo que sea... nos leemos en el proximo capi el cual no demorara tanto como este. gracias a mi beta jime


End file.
